Living in a Fazbear Family
by FAZproductions Fanfiction
Summary: Living in a family takes patience, understanding, and love. You can win a battle by yourself but it takes a Family to win a war.


!This is an original story currently in the works and shall not be copied/rewritten/or duplicated in any way/shape/form/fashion without permission!

* * *

Character Introduction:

Mama Faz (Berry Fazbear): Mama Faz is a sweet and lovable bear. She stands at a full height of 6'5" and the is VERY VERY thick. Her hips and butt alone cant fit through the door unless she turn's sideways (and even that doesn't work most of the time). Since she is mixed with Kodiak and panda most of her fur is almost a light almond color except around her eyes, arms and legs. Those parts are dark brown. Her eyes are a lovely mix of light brown and deep yellow, and every time you look at them you can't help but become mesmerizing . The only time they aren't mesmerizing is when she is angry. The area surrounding the iris turns black but the iris it self turns black and has a thin white outline surrounding it, and the pupil turns red. Don't mess with this bear when she's angry.

personality: This female bear is very sweet and has a motherly like appeal to everyone she meets. To the kids, she has a parent/teacher feel on them because she is constantly teaching them new things. Faz is currently 25

Fun facts: 1. she is pregnant . 2. in another AU she is a performer with her mate Fluffy. 3. In this AU she loves Eddie.

Eddie: Eddie is a very tall and very buff boi. He stands at a full height of 7 '10" and is VERY strong . He can lift around 345 lbs most of the time but he tries to do more and more each day. His skin is a dark peach color and has a nice glow to it. Especially when he smiles. His eyes are a lovely purplish -pink color and much like Mama Faz's they are mesmerizing

Personality: Eddie is 26 years old. While he is strong, he is also very sweet and has a bubbly personality to everyone. He is also the only guy in the house, so yeah. Also he owns a bakery!

Teddybearry(TeddyBearTy): Ty is a female bear that stands at a height of 6'0" and is "Thicc". She grew up on a farm with her sister, Shybillla, and her mom. This female bear is an literal teddy bear. Her features are soft and smooth, and she is very huggable. Her fur is a dark lavender looking color and her eyes are a hazelnut brown and glow in the dark. But when she's angry the white part of her eye's turn black and her eyes go from hazelnut to red in a split second.

personality: Ty is sweet, lovable, and loving bear. She is also 22 years old.

fun-fact: also makes fanfiction ;)

Shybilla(Shydraws): Shy is a heckin' cinnimanroll. No other words needed to describe her. Anyways Shy is a lioness that stands at a height of 3'7" and like previously mentioned, she like her sister Ty grew up on a farm, but Ty did most of the work. She also has pink fur, a pink mane, and a cute little pink heart shaped nose that honks.

personality: When I say a cinnamin roll this is what I mean, she is the sweetest girl around and can brighten up anyones day with just a smile. She is a ray of sunshine and really does care about everyone. She is one of mama bear's babies and is an amazing bean. Also she is the head librarian at her library.

fun fact:Ty and Shy are sisters. Shy is the younger sis and is 20

Maria (malmal_Lewolf): Maria, unlike the others in the crew, is very shy. She stands at a height of 4'6" and is slim thicc. Maria is the youngest in her crew being only 14. Her parents died so she was left to fend for herself until her aunt 'came to her aid'. But the old woman was verbally abusive and psychotic. Maria ran away from her family hoping to be able to live on her own. Luckily for her Mama Faz loves everyone so she took in the young girl and is currently raising her as her own.

Personally: She is somewhat depressed but is working to be better and is thankful that her new family is loving

Jewels (onyxninjart): Jewels is an alien from FENIL-2291 in galaxy FILEX. His parents sent him to another planet for exploration purposes. They wanted him to see the different sights and make new friends. Jewels is a shape shifter, but his main body has the shape of a curvy bear that stands at 5"6. His fur color is a charcoal color and the insides of his hands are a pale rose color. He also has a scarf like creature around his neck to keep him warm.

Personality: Jewels is one of the most unique people in the house. He will make you smile and has a contagious laugh that will make you laugh as well

Harley (hexidae): Harley is a chubby chicken who owns a pet shop. When she was growing up she always took care of her pets. And through the years she grew a bond with them until one day where a tragic accident took her best friend from her. After that day, Harley swore that she would take care pets as long as she could and as best as she could. This chicken has a long pink apron with a comb, brush, shampoo, and clippers in the pocket. She's also 4'11" so...

Personality: Harley is sweet and caring; especially since she ownes a pet shop. Her own dog, Maisy, is a long haired German Shepard. And loves everyone!

Bonnie (bagetto): Bonnie is a slender bunny who just graduated college with a bachelors in theater arts (I think that's what it's called) and is looking for somewhere to show her talent. She's also looking for a place to stay until she gets on her feet.

Personality: Bonnie can be sarcastic, but that's only because she is hiding her sweet personality. Bonnie is currently 19.


End file.
